Ninjago Elementalists: Finding Red (Book 1)
by SweetHeart114
Summary: There are new ninja in town. Younger ninja and they're starting High School at Ninja High! But to create the team, they must first find the new fire ninja, possibly even end up saving the new ninja from danger. Can Lloyd's son, William direct the new team and rescue the new fire ninja, who doesn't have a clue to what is happening?
1. Chapter 1

"Hiy ya!"

"Good, William, try again."

"Ninjago!"

A green tornado filled the room, illuminating it with the colour. He stopped, seeing a punching bag torn to millions on pieces lying on the ground. His father smiled at him.

"Impressive."

"Come on," William complained. "School starts tomorrow and Sam wanted to get together with everyone so we could try to find the fire master."

"I know," his father sighed. "I'll be walk you to school tomorrow. You'll get there on time, I promise. I guess it is late. Get some sleep."

William smiled and ran off to bed. He slid on his PJ's and hopped into bed. He turned his bedside lamp off and fell asleep. His father looking in from the door. He smiled slightly at his son sleeping.

"He's so much like you," he sighed, smiling at a picture of a girl with long, wavy brown hair. "Why did you have to get on that plane with Kai? I miss you Ali."

 _Go to bed, Lloyd,_ he told himself. _You have a long day ahead of you._

* * *

Many kids stood outside the doors of Ninja High School in Jamanikai Village. Grades nine through twelve, even a few parents, awaiting the teacher to let grades in for the opening assembly.

"William! Over here!"

"Sam!"

William ran through the crowd of students to his friends. The stood in a group. Four boys. William wore a bright green t-shirt and pale brown shorts.

"Hey Jason. Brock."

"Hey Will," Jason smiled.

"What classes do you have this semester?" William asked.

"Math, English, Gym and Construction," Sam smiled.

"Unfair," Jason whined. "How come you get to take construction?"

"You're all freshmen. I'm a sophomore this year," Sam smiled.

"Wait, what," I said, confused.

"He's a year older than us," Brock said. "Remember."

"Oh, right," William said.

"Well, I have Geography, Gym, Math and Science," Jason sighed.

"Hey, I'm the same, but I have French and not Science," Brock smiled at Jason.

"Awe come on," Jason complained. "I have to be in a class with you."

"Hey, at least you have someone you know in your classes," William commented.

"Well what do you have?" Brock asked.

"Music, Gym, French and Math," William sighed.

"You're taking music!" Jason laughed.

"It was the only class open at the time," William argued back. "I had no choice. We do have gym together I guess."

"Anyways, who do you think the fire ninja is?" Sam asked. "My father said he is here. He doesn't know where though."

"I'm sure we'll find him eventually," William smiled.

"Attention everyone! Listen up!" the principal said through a microphone. "Welcome to Ninja High School or NHS. Grade nine's are to report to the gym along with our grade ten assistants. Everyone else is to report to their first period class. Thank you."

Come on, I'll show you the way," Sam told the others.

"But you have to go to class," Jason said, confused.

"I'm an assistant. I help students get to the gym," Sam explained.

They all nodded and followed Sam.

"Sam!" the principal called.

"Mrs. Lexi, what can I do for you?" Sam replied, stopping.

"This is Kyra," Mrs Lexi said. "Can you direct her to the gym?'

"Yes, right away," Sam said.

"Thank you," Kyra smiled.

"She seems nice," William commented to Jason and Brock.

"So, Kyra," Sam started, "Which school did you come from?"

"I actually moved from a small private school in Ignacia here. My parents recently passed so I'm living with my grandparents," Kyra sighed.

"Oh I'm so sorry," William said.

"It's Ok," she said, wiping a tear from her eyes.

They group finally got to the gym. It was huge with students and staff members everywhere.

"Ok, so find you first period subject and your teachers will sort you from there. Sam explained. "I have to go and help other students. I'll see you at lunch guys."

"Bye Sam," Jason waved.

They looked around the gym. There were many banners around.

"Where's the geography class?" Jason said wandering off with Brock.

"So Kyra," William blushed, being alone with a girl. "What do you have?"

"Music, then baking," Kyra sighed. "Followed by French and Math."

"Hey, same," William smiled. "Minus baking, I have gym."

"Ya I'm recovering from an injury so they postponed my gym class and gave me baking," Kyra smiled.

"There, I see the music stand," William pointed out.

Kyra looked through the crowd of kids and other stands and saw the music stand. She grabbed William's hand and dragged him behind her, excited. William thought to himself _What did I just get myself into?_

"Hello, do you have music?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, we both do," Kyra smiled.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"Kyra," Kyra smiled. "Kyra Smith."

William stumbled she just say Smith? Like, the fire Ninja's last name.

"And you," he asked William.

"I'm William Garmadon."

"Yup you're both on my list. That's everyone," he said. "Come, I'll lead you to the classroom."

"Kyra," William whispered as they followed their class to the music room.

"What's up," she replied.

"Do you mind if I ask what your father's name was?" William asked.

"Uh, it's Ok, I guess," she said confused. "It was Kai. My mother was Skylor. Why?"

"No reason," William quickly said. "Do you have any siblings?"

"My brother, Adam, that's it. He's in his Senior year though," Kyra added.

"Wow," William said.

 _Is this really who we're looking for. Everyone said it was a boy though. I'll asked the others in gym._ William thought. They entered the classroom and class officially started for William.

 _ **Ok, so if you haven't figured it out by the hints I tossed in, William is Lloyd's kid, Jason is Jay's, Sam is Zane's and Brock is Cole's. Now the question is who is Kyra? Is she Kai's Daughter, the master of fire?**_

 ** _I know a lot of people do stories like this and I'm trying to give mine a little twist to it eventually. We will get there just hang in there. There will also be more about Lloyd and my OC Ali, William's parents in later chapters. Kai, Skylor and Ali got on a plane for a vacation and to visit Nya in Ninjago City but it crashed and that's how they died. The reason Lloyd wasn't on it will be revealed soon, I promise._**

 ** _Question: Who is you're favourite kid? Jason, Sam, Brock, William or Kyra?_**

 ** _Mine personally would have to be Kyra. I actually find in some ways I have ended up making her like me. Heh, it's weird like that._**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you enjoy and do keep reading this story. I will be putting more effort into future chapters and will have them longer and in more detail. Review and let me know what you think and put you're answer in. I'll include more of those characters into the story. I just focused on William this chapter so I might focus on another on if you'd like me to next chapter. It's up to you guys. tell me who you'd like to learn more about._**

 ** _Signing out of the night._**

 ** _Sweetheart114_**


	2. Chapter 2

Brock and Jason walked into room 121, the geography room. Jason smiled and sat at a desk near the back, joined by Brock.

"Do you think he might be in this class?" Brock whispered.

Jason shrugged, "I'm not sure. Just watch for someone who fits the description."

"Welcome class to geography. My name is Mr. Jackson," the teacher smiled, looking around the classroom. "When I call your name, say here and something about you."

"Don't mention your powers," Brock whispered to Jason.

"Brock Brookstone."

"Here, and um…..my grandfather was a dancer from the Royal Blacksmiths."

"Nice, Kennedy Cladon."

"Here and I am a great cook."

The list went on and on until it was closer to the end.

"Jacklyn Valkin."  
"Here and I'm a little crazy sometimes."

"Ok then, and Jason Walker."

"I'm here and I…" Jason paused.

"He can be shy sometimes," Brock smiled.

"Ok, are you two friends then," Mr. Jackson asked.

"Yup, we've known each other since we were babies," Brock smiled.

Jason smiled back, happy to have a friend like Brock to help when his shyness took over.

"Great, well then, let's get started by seeing how much everyone knows about the town and villages of Ninjago," Mr. Jackson said.

Unlabelled maps of Ninjago were passed around along with pencils and black markers. Jason took the pencil and started while Brock tried to find the page in the atlas.

"Ok, I have the page," Brock said, turning to see Jason already half way done the labelling. "How?"

"Mapping was always my strong point," Jason sighed, looking at his work. "I just have trouble remembering how to spell names."

"Huh, cool," Brock commented. "Maybe you could help me then."

"Ask a question if you have one," Jason sighed.

About an hour later, the bell rang for classes to end. Everyone handed in their work for the day and headed for their next classes. Brock and Jason grabbed their gym clothes and headed to the change rooms. They saw William waiting outside the change room for them.

"Hey how was music? Brock asked.

"Meh, we've played games for most of the class," William shrugged.

"Wow, we actually worked," Jason said.

"Lucky," Brock added. "So, did you find the fire ninja."

"I'm not sure, I'd like to run something over with Sam before I come to any conclusions," William said.

"Ok then," Jason said as they entered the change room.

Everyone changed and came into the gym. They were greeted by a new teacher who was setting up foam dodgeballs in the center of the gym.

"Welcome class," he smiled. "We're going to play medic dodgeball today."

"I like this guy already," William chuckled. "No big speech or anything."

Brock and Jason chuckled at William's were divided into teams like the rest of the class. Jason was with WIlliam but Brock was put on the other team. They still had fun though. Jason in the end was the last man standing on his team and he lead his team to victory somehow.

"Nice going Jason!" William cheered.

"That shot was just luck," Brock claimed. "If I didn't fumble with the ball, we would have won."

"You can't win the all," Jason sighed.

It was after class and the group was getting their lunches from their lockers together before going to meet up with Sam. Jason grabbed his and so did Brock. It just happened that the music room was in the same hall as the geography room. William was a few doors down from Brock and Jason.

"Ok, let's go," Jason said, starting to walk off with Brock.

"Will, you coming," Brock said to William, who started down the hall.

"Huh, ya hold on," he said. "I'll meet you there."

Brock and Jason shrugged as William ran down the hall towards the music room. He slowly stopped a few feet before it, in front of a girl who was eating her lunch by herself.

"Hey Kyra," he smiled.

"Oh, hey William," she replied, startled.

"Do you have anyone to eat with?" William asked.

"No, all my friends went to Ninjago City Secondary School," she sighed.

"Why don't you come eat with me and my friends?" William offered.

"What if they don't like me?" she said.

"I'm sure they will, come on," William said, pulling her to her feet.

Kyra smiled at william as they walked to the cafeteria together. When the were getting there, Jason saw them.

"William, it's about time," he said.

"Where'd you go?" Sam asked. "And who is this?"

"You guys remember Kyra from this morning, right," William said, introducing her to the others. "Can she eat with us? She doesn't have anyone to eat with."

"Sure William," Sam said before the others could say anything.

"Thank you," Kyra smiled, being quite polite about it.

Everyone walked in together, but Sam pulled William aside before they walked in.

"William, what is it with this Kyra girl?" he asked.

"You know how my father said that the new fire ninja was in my grade. The he also didn't have any parents and that he had an older sibling," William said.

Yeah, why?" Sam replied.

"I think that he maybe a she," William said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused.

"I asked her a couple question on our way to the music room," William explained. "She said her parents died in a plane crash about the same time my mother did, going to the same place too. I just had to ask what her parents names were."

"What did she say?" Sam asked, curious.

"She said her mother's name was Skylor and her father's was Kai," William claimed.

"You mean," Sam said, looking to see Kyra, Jason and Brock sitting down at a table.

"I do," William said. "Kyra doesn't even know she's the master of fire."

"But how?" Sam said.

"We'll talk to my father about this after school," William said. "Let's just go eat for now."

William started walking off only for Sam to grab his shoulder.

"William, if this is true," he said, "You can't let her out of your sight."

William nodded as they walked to their friends together.

"So, what was that about?" Kyra asked.

"It was nothing, I was just asking William how his day is so far," Sam said. "How is everyone's first day of high school?"

"Good," Jason and Brock said.

"Meh," Kyra sighed. "I've had better days."

William looked at Kyra, confused. What did she mean by that?

"So, what does everyone have next?" Sam asked.

"Math," Jason said.

"Math," Brock said.

"I have French," William sighed.

"Wait, we have french next," Kyra said.

"Yeah, why?" William said.

"Oh no, I'm not ready for French," Kyra said.

She acted really panicky.

"Kyra, I'm sure you'll do fine," William said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at William, then smiled.

"Ok, I'll give it my best," she said.

William and Kyra quickly turned away blushing. Going through the others head was _Ooooo! William likes her._

 ** _There's the new chapter. I may update a chapter tomorrow but we'll see what happens. Yes, Kyra is Kai's daughter and the master of fire._**

 ** _Question: Do you think that William and Kyra would be cute together in this story?_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy and review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

After school, William and Kyra walked together to the ice cream parlor in the park, just down the street from the school. They held hands, which sung in sync with each other. William had called his dad saying he was going out for a treat with a new friend and he said it was fine.

"There it is," William smiled, pointing towards the ice cream parlor.

"Come on, then," Kyra smiled, running towards it.

William chased after her, laughing as they ran. They arrived and started choosing their ice cream.

"I want….mint chip, no….Cookie dough….no," Kyra said, trying to choose. "I can't pick between the two."

William looked to her, smiling with an idea.

"We'll have a bowl of mint chip and a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough please," William said.

"You didn't have to do that," Kyra told William.

"I like both myself so it's perfectly fine," William replied, smiling.

"That will be seven ninty," the cashier said.

William pulled out a ten, handing it to the man. He handed him the change and Kyra the bowls of ice cream.

"Come on, let's go sit," Kyra said.

William took a bowl from her and they sat under a tree on the grass together. They placed the two bowls between them, talking and eating.

"So William," Kyra started, "why'd you ask about my parents earlier?"

William hesitated. How would he answer that?

"Um….." he thought. "I was just curious."

"Ok," Kyra said, "so you won't mind if I ask what you're parent's names are?"

"Not really, I guess," William sighed. "Lloyd is my father and my mother…"

He stopped, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks.

"My mother died in a plane crash," he said, crying softly. "Her name was Ali."

Kyra looked down at the ground. She didn't realize who this was. She remembered her friend, William from when her parents visited their friends, but she didn't know this was the same William.

"I didn't know," she sighed.

"It's OK," William hiccuped. "You had no way of knowing."

"No, I did know," Kyra said, "I just didn't realize he was you."

"What do you mean?" William asked, confused.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Kyra said.

"We haven't met until now," William replied.

"Yes we have, when we were really little," Kyra started, but stopped when people started screaming behind them.

"What's going on?" William cried out.

Then a green venomari came into view. The serpentine were attacking.

"The serpentine," Kyra cried, "I thought our parents took care of them!"

"Apparently not fully," William said.

He ran into the street, crying, "NINJAGO!"  
He was then in a mini green tornado, taking out serpentine here and there. He stopped and saw a red tornado too. Kyra knew spinjitzu too. She stopped and ran to his side, a red ninja suit replaced her school clothing. She looked him in the eyes. William was also wearing a green ninja suit, mask on.

"You knew this whole time," William said, shocked.

"What, that I'm the master of fire," Kyra asked. "Yeah, I knew. I didn't know you were the master of energy though."

"Heh, looks like we're both learning something about each other," William chuckled.

Kyra's eyes widened as she quickly flipped over William and knocked out a another Serpentine.

"Thanks," William sluggishly said.

"No problem," Kyra replied.

Kyra and William continued to fight the evil snakes that were attacking in the park. Then William saw a white spinjitzu tornado, along with a blue and black one.

"William, you're here already," Sam said, coming close to William, stopping his spinjitzu.

"Yeah," William panted.

Sam, Jason and Brock joined up with William as the snakes started to retreat. William looked around the park, only to see one serpentine remaining, holding someone by the collar of their shirt. He ran to her, know who it was.

"Ninjago!" he cried.

He caught the serpentine in his tornado, sending him flying. He dropped the red ninja and retreated.

"William, did you find him?" Jason cried, running over to him with the others, pulling their masks down.

"It's the red ninja!" Brock cried with excitement.

"Did you say, "he"?" Kyra asked, looking at Jason.

"Um, Jason, this isn't a boy," William said.

"Wait, what?" Sam, Brock and Jason cried.

Kyra and William pulled down their masks and the others stumbled backwards.

"Kyra!" Brock cried out.

"Yeah, what?" she replied.

"She knew this whole time," Sam cried, "why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know you were the other ninja," she claimed.

"Let's head back to my place," William said. "Kyra should meet my father."

"Yeah, let's take Kyra to Sensei," Sam said.

"So, you're father's their Sensei?" Kyra asked William, as they started to leave the park.

"Yeah, it's weird like that," William chuckled.

Kyra chuckled too as they started their walk together, following the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jamankai's sewer systems, the serpentine were walking towards their base. The army's leader entered a throne room, to see their master sitting on his throne.

"Master," the group's leader said.

"What is it, Slithera?" their master replied.

"The ninja were there," she said.

"How?" their master asked.

"We believe it was their kids, Master Skales," she said.

"Their kids, heh, cute," Skales laughed. "Return to headquarters, Slithera. Prepare the army for another attack."

"Yes master," Slithera said, running off.

Skales rose from his throne, slowly slithering away from it. He made his way to the dungeon, where he held three prisoners.

"Your kid's have become stronger, but they will be ours eventually," he told them. "Just you wait."

The two woman, in purple and peach, hugged each other, hoping for their kids to be safe. The man in red glared at Skales.

"You won't get away with this," he said. "They'll stop you and save us."

"They don't even know you're alive," Skales laughed. "They think you died in the crash. It's all over."

"A ninja never quits," the red man replied.

"Well maybe you should learn to," Skales said, leaving his prisoners alone.

"Do you think they'll be Ok?" the lady in peach asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, my dear Skylor," the red man told her.

"They do have Lloyd," the one in purple added.

"Ali's right, Skylor," the red man said.

"I hope you're right, Kai," Skylor told Kai. "I hope you're right."

 _ **Ok, I'm not writing the whole thing again so if you haven't, please read my authors note at the end of Chapter 25 of Secret Realm. It's very important.**_

 _ **Question: What was you're reaction when Skales went to see his prisoners, aka Kai, Ali and Skylor?**_

 _ **Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad! Are you here?"

"Right here William, hold on."

William arrived back at his home in Jamanikai Village, with the others too. Minus Brock, who had to go home to help his dad with something.

"Hey William," Lloyd smiled at his son.

"Hey dad," William smiled.

"Greetings Sensei," Sam smiled.

"Hey Sensei," Jason grinned.

"Hello Mr. Garmadon," Kyra waved.

"Please Kyra, Lloyd is fine," he chuckled.

"You know her!" William cried out.

"You don't remember her," Lloyd questioned his son.

"We hadn't met until now," William replied, confused.

"No," Lloyd said. "You were childhood friends. I would take you to play while us adults talked about things, remember."

"No, I don't remember," William sighed. "Why can't I remember?"

"I don't know," Lloyd replied to his son.

"I do," Kyra said, quietly.

William looked at everyone confused.

"What about you two?" Lloyd asked his pupils Sam and Jason.

They both nodded, saying they kind of remember her. William just shook his head.

"I need to go for a walk and think about all this," he sighed, walking outside.

"Why can't he remember me?" Kyra asked.

"I don't know," Lloyd told her. "I completely that you were the master of fire though. I kept thinking it was your brother and you would be the master of amber."

"Maybe it has something to do with what happened when Will was 8," Sam suggested.

"What happened?' Kyra asked.

"His amnesia, right," Lloyd sighed.

"What happened?" Kyra asked, clearly worried now.

"He was training with Sam," Lloyd started.

-Flashback-

"Higher William," Sam said.

William jumped and tried to kick Sam, who was taller than him. He fell back down and landed with a thump on the cushion under him. He groaned.

"Keep trying, you'll get it," Sam encouraged.

William stood back up and got ready to jump at Sam again. He sprung up, higher than any of his other attempts. He finally kicked Sam and tried to flip over to land again.

"William no!" Sam cried, but it was too late.

William landed on his head, hard. He blacked out on impact.

-End-

"We rushed William to the hospital, but he didn't wake up for a couple days," Sam sighed.

"When he finally did, five days later," Lloyd stopped.

"He didn't remember anything," Sam finished.

"Oh dear," Kyra said.

"He didn't fully recover I guess," Lloyd sighed.

Everyone was silent. No one spoke a word.

Meanwhile, William walked down the road, thinking to himself about what had happened.

"Everyone remember Kyra, faintly at least," he told himself, thinking everything through. "Why can't I?"

He continued walking around the block he lived on. He eventually stopped a few doors from his house to look up at the sky.

"Did she move and I didn't see her again? Is that why?"

William's issue was, he didn't remember the training session that he fell unconscious during. He didn't know he suffered from amnesia sometimes. If he knew, he'd understand why this was happening.

William kicked a pebble on the sidewalk and just stared at the ground. He was about to continue walking, but someone grabbed his hands and covered his mouth. He tried to scream, call for help, get anyones attention, but was unable to. The hand had a sleeping drug on it and William passed out. Then a snake, one of the one's who attacked them at the park, tied William's hands together and dragged him towards their base.

"Master will be so proud of me," she told himself, smiling.

She opened the manhole into the sewer system and climbed in with William in her arms. She walked towards their base, carrying William.

"Master, Slithera has returned," someone cried.

Slithera saw that his master was waiting for her, angry. When she walked into the light, carrying William, her master's expression changed and he walked towards her.

"I got the green ninja, Master," Slithera smiled.

William was slowly waking up at this point, his vision hazy.

"Good, bring him with me," Skales said.

William was forced to his feet.

"What happened, where am I?' he asked.

"You are our prisoner now, William Garmadon," Skales replied to him.

William struggled against the ropes that tied his hands, but he couldn't break them. He was forced to follow the evil snake that had kidnapped him. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was, but there were too many snakes to allow him an easy escape route.

"In there," Skales ordered.

William was pushed into a dungeon cell. He fell onto his stomach and wasn't able to get up with his hands tied together.

"Hold still kid," a man told him.

William shut his eyes, hoping he wasn't wasn't going to be hurt only for the ropes to be cut off.

"Up you get," the man said, picking WIlliam up.

William turned to see a man in a torn red t-shirt and torn jeans. His amber eyes seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His eyes hid slightly behind his partially spikes brown hair, a small smiled on his face.

"It's just a kid, guys," he said.

"Ok, what's his name?" a girl asked.

William looked and saw two figures sitting in a corner, huddled together. They slowly started getting up.

"My name is William," William said. "William Garmadon."

"Is this real? Or is my mind playing games with me?" the other lady said.

They came into William's view and William gasped.

"Mom?"

"He remembers you at least," the man chuckled.

William ran and hugged his mother tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

"I thought you were dead for the plane crash," he said.

"It's a long story, let's wait until we're out of here for it OK sweetie," Ali smiled. "Do you remember Kai and Skylor?"

"You mean Kyra's parents," William turned to see the other man and woman together.

"I see you remember Kyra," the man, Kai, smiled.

"I just meet her though," William sighed. "Everyone else seems to remember her now but me."

"It's the amnesia," Ali sighed. "He's still suffering a little bit."

"Amnesia?" William looked around, confused.

"It's a long story William," Kai told him.

"You knocked your head really hard when you were little and must have forgotten about Kyra, Skylor, Kai and Adam," Ali told him.

"It'll all make sense soon, Ok," Skylor told him.

"We'll have to wait and see how this turns out, Ok guys," Ali told Kai and Skylor.

They nodded.

"Wait, Auntie Skylor," William mumbled.

"I think it's coming back to him," Skylor said.  
"That's right, Auntie Skylor and Uncle Kai," William smiled. "I remember them!"

"Hold on, Auntie and Uncle?" Kai questioned. "I'm not his Uncle. What's going on here Ali?"

Everyone turned to Ali and Skylor, confused. They had some explaining to do.

 _ **Happy Canada Day! If you're a Canadian reading this that is. I am Canadian so it works for some people.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A fair amount happened.**_

 _ **Question: What do you think Ali and Skylor are hiding from everyone?**_

 _ **Have a great day!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Long Chapter coming. I actually cut this into two chapters. The other one will come out in a little while.**_

"William!"

"Will, where are you!"

Kyra, Sam, Jason, Lloyd, and Brock, who had joined them, were outside, looking for William since we wasn't answering his phone and hadn't come back home yet. Everyone was growing worried.

"I don't understand how a kid can just disappear," Jason moaned.

"Uh guys," Kyra mumbled. "You might want to see this."

The others all ran to Kyra's side to see William's watch lying on the ground.

"He wouldn't just drop this on accident, it's too important to him," Sam sighed. "I think William's been kidnapped."

"What!" everyone cried out.

"We have to find him," Jason said.

"We will find him," Kyra said. "We just need to work together."

Then everyone heard a small beep.

"My communicator," Sam said.

He answered it, but everyone hope drop when they saw who was calling.

"Why hello ninja," he smiled.

"Skales," Lloyd grumbled.

"Lloyd, I see you're a father now," Skales said.

"Where's my son?" Lloyd demanded.

"Right here," Skales said, moving aside.

Everyone saw William tied up in a chair. He struggled against the ropes holding him.

"William!" Lloyd cried.

"Dad, where are you," William answered.

Skales brought the communicator closer to William and he saw everyone.

"Guys, dad," William smiled.

"Oh thank the first Spinjitzu Master you're alive," Sam sighed in relief.

"Where are you?" Kyra asked.

"I'm sorry, but William here can't answer that," Skales said.

He pulled out a knife and put it up to William's neck. William didn't dare move, not wanting it to dig into him.

"No, please," William begged.

"Skales, stop," Lloyd cried out.

"Ok, so here's the deal," Skales said, not moving the knife. "I have William as my prisoner here, as you know. I won't harm him if you surrender to me."

Kyra bit her lip.

"Go on," Sam said.

"You'll be brought to William, but Lloyd cannot come," Skales said. "I am not after him and if you interfere Lloyd…."

Skales took the knife and dragged it down William's arm. William screamed in pain.

"Stop," Kyra cried out.

"We understand, please," Sam said.

"Good, so you surrender," Skales said.

"Yes, we do," everyone sighed.

"Good, we're coming," Skales said. "Lloyd must leave though. Remember."

Skales held the knife, ready to cut William's other arm.  
"No, I understand," Lloyd sighed. "William, stay strong son."  
William nodded to his dad, tears streaming down his cheeks in pain. Lloyd walked away, returning to his house. Sam hung up the call and everyone waited a moment.

"Are you sure that they won't hurt us?" Kyra asked, scared.

"Kyra, we'll make sure they don't hurt you,Ok," Sam assured her.

She nodded as snakes appeared from nowhere.

"You've surrendered, no struggling," one said.

Jason, Brock ,Sam and Kyra were blindfolded, and their hands tied behind them. Kyra was scared as they began to walk. Why were they just allowing them to do this? She didn't understand.

"Walk," a snake ordered.

The four kids walked a little ways, then were picked up by the snakes and carried down a ladder into the sewers. They were forced to walk again, Kyra tried to stay close to Sam.

"Kyra, you'll be fine," he assured her.

"For now," a snake muttered.

Kyra gulped. She couldn't see where they were, but she was just scared.

"Good, you have them," Skales said as they entered the snake base. "Any sign of Lloyd."

"No master," a snake replied.

"Good, lock them with the others for now, I'll start preparing for the next step of my plan," Skales said.

They walked again towards the dungeon. They were pushed into a cell with the other prisoners Skales had.

"Hold on, I got this one," Ali said.

No one moved as Ali undid the ropes, leaving them for the blindfolds. Kyra undid her blindfold and saw William. He sat in the corner, cradling his injured arm.

"William!" she cried, running to him.

"Oh Kyra, you're OK," William replied as they hugged.

"I remember them as kids doing that," Kai chuckled.

"Kai, Skylor, Ali, how are you all alive!" Jason cried out.

"The plane crashing was just a decoy," Kai sighed. "It never actually took off. Skales attacked us after we got the airport. He kidnapped us and brought us here. He crashed the plane, making everyone think we died so no one would get suspicious."

"Dad!" Kyra cried hearing his voice.

She hugged her parents tightly, happy to see them alive.

"Oh my little spark starter," Kai smiled.

"We're so happy that you're Ok," Skylor smiled, hugged her daughter.

"This is cute and all, but I have work I need to do," Skales said, standing outside of the cell. "And it involves her so let's go."

Snakes entered the cell and Kyra ran to Sam and Jason. Kai, Skylor and Ali tried to stop them, but the snakes got past them to the kids. Three snakes held back Kai, Skylor and Ali as Skales approached the kids.

"You five have proven worthy by using your powers during our attack," Skales said. "It's clear you all have unlocked them."

"You won't get Kyra," Sam told him.

"Who's gonna stop me," Skales told him.

Sam glared as he took a fighting stance. Skales simply pushed him aside, as well as the others. Kyra stood, holding onto William tightly. More snakes held onto Sam, Jason and Brock. Skales easily broke Kyra and William apart and with William's arm injured, he couldn't get back up. Skales grabbed Kyra in his tail, lifting her up.

"Let's go kid," he said.

Kyra, scared, struggled in Skales's grasp as he held her in his arms. He exited the cell as the other's were released.

"No, Kyra," Kai cried to his daughter.

"Dad!' Kyra cried in response.

"She's be back when I'm done with her and I'm ready for the next one," Skales grinned at the other kids.

"If you hurt her," Kai started.

"I don't plan on doing too much to her, only a few things," Skales said. "She'll be fine, or alive at least."

Kyra gulped as Skales slithered away with her.

"You come back here with my daughter," Kai cried out.

"Over protective, as usual," Ali sighed, returning to healing William's arm with her powers.

"Do you think Kyra will be Ok?" Jason asked Skylor.

"I'm sure she'll be Ok," Skylor replied. "I just worry what his plan is."

That when William screamed.

"William, calm down," Ali said.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I'm just trying to use the healing power to heal the cut on his arm, but William keeps moving, making it harder," Ali sighed.

"It hurts mom, I can't help it," William said.

"Why don't Brock and hold him still," Sam suggested.

"I'll help," Jason said.

William fidgeted as Sam help his injured arm. Brock grabbed his other arm and Jason pushed him against the cell wall.

"Ok, ready," Ali asked.

"Just get on with it," William said, closing his eyes.

"William, if you need to, squeeze my hand, Ok," Brock told him.  
Ali created a white energy ball in her hands and released a small beam at William's cut. He screamed as everyone held him back.

"It hurt, please," William cried out.

"Almost got it," Ali told William.

William's head tossed and turned until his mother finally stopped.

"There, done," Ali sighed.

"William, you OK," Sam asked.

William was biting his lip, holding back screams.

"I know that face, everyone cover your ears," Ali cried out.

Everyone covered their ears as William screamed in pain.

"Why does it hurt so much?" he cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"A muscle must have been hit too, if it's cut too, you're going to feel pain for a little while," Ali sighed. "I'm sorry son but I've done all I can."

William held his arm as the pain started dying down. He lied up against the wall, exhausted. Ali crawled beside him and William snuggled against her.

"William needs sometime," Sam said to the others getting up.

They walked over to Kai and Skylor. Kai was crying in Skylor's arms.

"What happened to Uncle Kai?" Jason asked.

Skylor moved away from Kai to talk with the kids.

"Kyra was taken away from us when she was little, and she was hurt badly," Skylor sighed. "The doctor's said she might never recover but Kai didn't believe them. He loves Kyra more than his own life."

"So he's just worried Kyra might not come back this time," Jason asked.

"Pretty much," Skylor sighed. "I've tried everything to calm him down but nothing's working. We just will have to wait until Kyra's returned for him to calm down."

 _ **Question: What do you think Skale's plan is?**_

 _ **Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kyra struggled in Skales's arms, unable to escape.

"Please, just let me go," Kyra begged.

"I'll return you to the other's when I'm done with you," Skales told her.

Kyra flung her legs around, trying to break free, but couldn't. She was scared. If Skales does something, no one can protect her.

"Stay in there," Skales told her, pushing her into a Lab room.

The door closed the door, locking her inside. She banging on it, but got no response. She decided to look around the room for an escape route. The room was almost completely empty except for a chair with straps in the middle of the room. Kyra went to look closer at it.

"Well, it's my first patient of the day," a snake wearing a white lab coat said, entering the room. "You must be Kyra."

She froze, terrified.  
"Please, I won't hurt you," he said. "Call me Poisa, Ok Kyra."

Kyra didn't respond. She was terrified of snakes and talking ones just made it worse.

"Please, sit down," Poisa said.

"You aren't going to hurt me," Kyra asked.

"No, I promise, Ok," Poisa told her.

Kyra nodded and sat in the chair.

"Now, just hold still as I strap you in," Poisa said. "Tell me if it's too tight or you start losing feeling."

Kyra's heart raced as she watched Poisa strap her into the chair. Kyra cooperated even though she was terrified.

"Can you answer me a question?" Poisa asked.

"I guess," Kyra replied.

"Ok," Poisa said, pulling out a notepad. "How old are you? Skales just wants to know all you ages."  
"I'm thirteen," Kyra replied. "I'll be fourteen in November."

"Great," Poisa smiled. "I'll be back shortly."

Poisa left Kyra alone. She was scared and wanting her father to be there to comfort her. She tried to move but she couldn't. Poisa had strapped her wrists, arms, chest, legs and ankles down. She wasn't going anywhere like this.

"Kyra," Poisa said, entering the room. "I felt the fear in you and I've spoken to Skales. He agreed with me that you can pick one person, just so you don't get too upset or scared. I know myself that you're scared of us snakes so he's allowing it."

"Can my father be here," Kyra asked.

"If you wish, but he'll be chained in front of you," Poisa said.

"Please, he must be worried sick," Kyra said.

Poisa nodded and left. Skales walked in moments later with a cart with tools laid on it. Kyra gulped seeing all the different tools on it.

"Bring him in," Poisa said.

Kyra's attention turned to Poisa at the door. She heard someone struggling, then she saw her father.

"Dad!' she cried.

"Kyra," Kai cried, breaking free and running to his daughter. "Oh, I'm so happy that you're Ok."

Kai was pulled from Kyra and chained in front of her.

"You're only here to comfort you're daughter," Skales said. "Got it Kai."

"Fine," Kai sighed.

"And we will tape your mouth shut if we need to," Skales told him.

Kai was chained in front of Kyra. He struggled against the chains.

"Ok, shall we begin," Skales said.

Kyra's eyes widened at Skales saying that. She looked at her father.

"Kyra, I won't let them hurt you," Kai assured his daughter.

Kyra nodded at her father. Skales picked up a pair of scissors. He used them to open a candy package. Kai and Kyra exchanged confused looks.

"I missed lunch, ok," Skales claimed.

"Can I have one?" Kyra asked seeing it was gummy bears.

Skales shrugged and dropped one into her mouth. Kyra smiled as he father frowned at he.

"Jealous," Kyra chuckled at Kai.

Kai shrugged as Skales picked up a needle. Kai became overly protective about it.

"Don't you dare think about doing that," he told Skales.

Skales looked at Poisa and nodded. She sighed and covered Kai's mouth with tape.

"You might feel a pinching in your arm for a few minutes," Skales told Kyra.

She looked down and saw the needle Skales was holding. She tensed up until Poisa held her hand.

"You'll be fine," Poisa told Kyra.

Skales put in the the needle and Kyra held back tears. She looked it her father's eyes. It soothed her a lot. About a minute later, Skales pulled out the needle, now full of Kyra's blood and placed it on the cart with a cap on it.

"Ok, first part done," Skales sighed.

Kyra sighed thinking it was over. Skales picked up a knife, which made Kai freak out. Kyra turned and saw the knife.

"No. Please," she begged.

Skales ignore her pleading and began cutting some skin from her arm. Kyra screamed in pain.

"Please make it stop," Kyra begged.

She couldn't move her arm and the pain was growing. She thrashed in the chair unable to escape the pain. Skales finally stopped after removing a chunk of Kyra's skin. She cried in pain. Kai was pulling on the the chains, wanting to get to his daughter. Skales left and Poisa released Kai to comfort Kyra.

"Oh my little one, you're alright. Dad's here now," Kai whispered in Kyra's ear.

"This is only until Skales returns you two," Poisa said. "We're not finished yet."

Kyra gulped. Kyra looked at her father, who was examining the cut on her arm.

"Oh my Kyra, I shouldn't have let him do this to you," Kai sighed.

"Dad, please," Kyra moaned as Kai touched the missing skin. "It hurts."

"Oh right, I'm sorry," Kai sighed.

"What is Skales doing? Why can't we go back to the others?" Kyra asked her father.

"I don't know, Skylor must be getting worried but you'll be fine," Kai assured his daughter.

Kyra smiled at him.

"Can you undo the straps on my arms so I can hug you," Kyra asked.

Kai nodded and tried to undo them. He struggled, pulling hard.

"They won't budge," Kai groaned, releasing his hands. "I'm sorry but I guess I can't."

"No and you never will," Poisa said, entering the room with a large machine.

Kyra panicked, scared of what it will do. He knew it was a elemental power extracting machine but Kyra didn't know.

"No," Kai cried. "You can't do this to her! Please!"

Poisa ignored Kai's pleading as snakes chained him back up. He fought against the chains, trying to stop the snakes but it couldn't break free.

"Alright, we set up," Skales asked, walking in.

"You can't do this to her," Kai yelled at him.

"Who's going to stop me," Skales replied.

Kai glared at Skales.

"Thought so," Skales smiled. "Now, Kyra. Just relax as we finish setting this up."

Kyra tried to relax but it's hard to relax when you're a prisoner and the snakes are doing something to you. Kyra closed her eyes, begging that nothing would happen.

"Ok," Skales said.

He picked up a thin tube with a needle on the end. Kyra's eyes were closed and she didn't see it but she felt it as it being inserted into her arm.

"Ow ow ow ow," Kyra cried.

"Kyra, everything will be fine," Poisa told her. "Just hold still."

Skales then put another one into her other arm and one in both of her legs. Kyra was becoming scared of what this did.

"What is this machine going to do?" Kyra asked.

"It's going to extract you powers from you," Skales said.

"No, you can't do this," Kyra cried out.

Kai's muffled cries agreed with Kyra but the snakes didn't listen.

"I'm already doing it," Skales grinned at Kyra. "Poisa, is everything ready."

"Yup. OK Kyra, you might feel some pinching and light headed but it'll all be over soon," Poisa explained.

"Please you can't do this," Kyra begged.

"Too late," Skales said and he pushed a button.

Kyra watched terrified as the machine started up. Kyra struggled at first, but Poisa took Kyra's hand. Kyra couldn't stop it, she had no way. No escaping it. She watched a red aura flow down the tubes and into the machine.

"The fire element is mine," Skales cheered in victory.

Kyra began panting for air. It was too much for her.

"Kyra," Poisa began.

Kyra blacked out in the chair.

"Oh crap, Skales stop this," Poisa yelled.

Skales stopped the machine, seeing that Kyra was unconscious.

"It's done anyways," Skales smiled. "Unhook her and take her back to the others. Kai too."

Skales walked away, not caring about Kyra. He carried a vial filled with the aura. Poisa released Kai to try to help.

"What happened?" Poisa asked him. "This has never happened before."  
"She was too young, not strong enough to handle it," Kai sighed. "Quick, we have to get her to Ali, she'll know what to do. She's the elemental Princess."

Poisa nodded and undid the straps. Kai lifted up his sleeping daughter as carried her with them. They almost ran, but it was more like a quick walk.

"Kai, you're Ok," Skylor cried but gasped after seeing Kyra.

"Kyra, is she alright," William asked.

"Just asleep at the moment," Poisa answered.

"Ali, can you do anything to help her?" Kai asked.

"Skales took her element I see," Ali sighed.

She waved a hand over Kyra, soothing her. A small smiled formed on Kyra's face.

"She's in a deep sleep," Ali sighed. "I won't be able to wake her but I can protect her from dying. I can't wake her though."

"She has to have her element back for that," Skylor sighed.

William kneeled beside Kyra.

"Is Skales going to do this to the rest of us," he asked.

"She was too young, only thirteen. The rest of you are fourteen and Sam's fifteen," Skylor sighed. "It won't have this affect on you."

William sighed in relief.

"But unfortunately, I can't stop him from taking your powers," Poisa sighed. "It's impossible to stop him."

"W-w-who was next then," Jason muttered in fear.

"William."

 _ **Boom! I was going to put this up last night but it became too late and then half of my work disappeared. I ran into some issues but it's up now.**_

 _ **Question: Will Kyra wake up or be forever asleep?**_

 _ **Review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"You're not taking my son," Ali cried.

"Yes we are," Skales said, walking into their view.

"You've already taken her from us," William cried. "Isn't that enough."  
"No, now are we doing this the easy or hard way," Skales said.

Ali stood in front of William, Kai and Skylor at her side.

"You've already tormented him enough!" Ali cried. "You kidnapped him, hurt him and nearly killed him."  
"I don't care, I have a goal here," Skales said. "It involves all the kids here and you can't stop me. If I have to, I'll seperate you from them."  
"You can't," Kai cried. "We'll stop you."  
"Try me," Skales said.

Kai started running at him with Ali and Skylor crying after him to stop. Kai was knocked down and held on the ground. A snake inserted a needle into his neck and Kai screamed. He then blacked out.

"Kai!" Skylor cried.

She ran to his side, not learning from his mistake. She too was knocked out cold by the serum in the needle.

"Come now Ali, don't you want to join you friends," Skales said, approaching her.

"You can't do this," Ali said. "I won't let you."  
Ali threw a punch at Skales, but he grabbed the punch and forced her onto her knees.

"Mom!" William cried out. "Please don't hurt her."

"So, you'll come with me," Skales said, holding the needle to Ali's neck.

"William, don't do it," Ali said. "Please, I'll be fine."  
"I-I-I'll come but leave her alone," William said.

"Fine, a deal's a deal," Skales said, releasing Ali so she would fall face first into the ground.

Skales grabbed William and pushed him to the door. He looked back and saw Ali looking at him, sorrow in her eyes.

"Mom," he said to her, "I'll come back to you."

Sam helped Ali up. Ali watched in horror as William was taken from her.

"William," she mumbled.

"Please," Sam said to Ali. "You must calm yourself. We all know William. He can protect himself."  
Ali nodded, tears forming in her eyes. She clutched the necklace holding the elements. None of the kids knew her secret, not even her own son.

A knock came at the door and Lloyd opened it.

"Hey Lloyd, long time no see," Jay smiled.

"Where's our Jason?" Nya asked.

"I've been wondering the same thing about Sam," Zane informed them, sitting with Ella on the couch.

"That's what I've gathered us together for," Lloyd replied.

Cole walked out of the kitchen, arms full of chips. Lloyd cocked his head as Cole laid the bowls full of chips on the table. They sat on the couch together in a group. PIXAL had been working so Zane brought Ella. Ella cuddles close with Zane, being about ten years old.

"What have the kids gotten into this time?" Jay asked.

"I fear it's more than just our kids," Lloyd sighed, "but some friends as well."

"But who?" Zane asked.

"You remember how Kai, Skylor and Ali died in a plane crash a few years ago," Lloyd said.

"You said we'd never have to talk about this again," Nya cried out.

"I know, but it's important," Lloyd said.

Ella whispered something to Zane and Zane nodded.

"Can I take Natalie outside?" she asked Nya.

Nya agreed and Ella took Jay and Nya's five year old daughter outside to the backyard. This gave us alone time to talk about this.

"They're alive," Lloyd said.

"What!" Cole cried.

"How!" Jay added.

"Lloyd, I think you need help," Zane said. "We searched the crash sight and there was no sign of life."  
"Skales," Lloyd started.

"Skales is gone, there have been no serpentine sightings in years," Cole said.

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Lloyd screamed.

They went silence. The room was silent for Lloyd hardly yells

"I'm sorry, but you need to listen to me," Lloyd said. "William was kidnapped."  
"Lloyd," Nya started.

"Let me finish," Lloyd told her. "Skales call an hour after we last saw him. He had William. That proves how Skales is alive and out to get them."

"But what does this have to do with Kai, Skylor and Ali?" Zane asked.

"Skales claimed he only wanted the kids and that he would kill William if I interfered," he said. "So I secretly placed a recording device on Kyra. They allowed themselves to be caught and I heard all the conversations. I also know where they are."  
"Ok," Jay said. "And…."

"And I heard this," Lloyd said, playing a recording.

"Hold on, I got this one," a voice said.

"Is that…" Jay started but Nya hushed him.

The was silence and sounds of movement. No talking

"William!"

"Oh Kyra, you're OK," William replied

"That's Kyra and William," Lloyd said.

"I remember them as kids doing that," another voice said.

Tears began forming in Nya's eyes, she hugged Jay tightly hearing that voice.

"Kai, Skylor, Ali, how are you all alive!" Jason cried out.

"The plane crashing was just a decoy," Kai sighed. "It never actually took off. Skales attacked us after we got the airport. He kidnapped us and brought us here. He crashed the plane, making everyone think we died so no one would get suspicious."

Lloyd stopped the recording.

"They're alive," Nya mumbled, tear streaming from her eyes. "Kai's really alive."

"They're in the sewers, under the old library," Lloyd said. "If I get caught in there though.."

"No more William," Zane said. "He never said anything to us though."  
"Zane's right, enough's enough," Cole stood up. "It's time we get our family back together."

I smiled at them.

"I'll watch Ella and Nattie," Lloyd said.

"We'll go rescue the kids," Jay said. "And our teammates."  
"Ready to go do some ninjaing like old times," Cole smiled.

"You bet," Jay said.

"I'm in," Nya said.

"Let's save some family," Zane said.

They ran out the door to rescue the kids, but Zane turned back to Lloyd.

"And once everyone's save, I think it's best that everyone knows our secret," Zane said.

Lloyd nodded. He just wondered how they'd take it.

 _ **So many issues getting this chapter ready. Bringing teams back together. I feel like I will make this a Trilogy. Tell me what you think about that idea. If I do, the title will change a slight bit. It will become Ninjago Elementalists: The new Team or Ninjago Elementalists: Finding Red. I'm still deciding.**_

 _ **Question: What do you think Zane, Ali and Lloyd are keeping from everyone?**_

 _ **So, in the reviews, please give me your ideas on the Trilogy, the titles and and answer to the question. That is if you review, which Please do.**_


	8. Chapter 8

About two hours after WIlliam was returned, Ali was doing everything she could, with Sam's help. Sam himself was worried because Skales had yet to take his powers and time was running slim. His friends were weak and tired. All he could do was try.

"I don't understand why he's doing this," Sam moaned.

"I don't understand why he still hasn't come for you," Ali replied. "All the others are powerless and you still have your powers."

Jason, Brock and WIlliam slowly fell asleep.

"Let them sleep, they need to save what energy they have left," Ali sighed, turning to Kyra. "It's her I'm worried about. Her temperature keeps dropping and if it doesn't stop soon, she'll die. I can't do much for her."

Sam ran over to Kyra, lifeless on the floor. He picked her up and carried her over to the others. He gently set her down beside WIlliam, whose eyes opened to see what was happening. He smiled when he saw Kyra beside him. He hugged her and cuddled up with her.

"Her temperature leveling," Ali sighed in relief. "William's warmth is helping."

Sam smiled slightly.

"Ok, sorry that it took a while, but we're ready for the final power," Skales said. "Sam."

Sam sighed. It was over.

"Oh no you don't!" someone cried and sent Skales flying.  
"Dad!" Sam cried.

The cell door opened and Zane ran to his son, hugging him. He saw Ali over, trying to help the others.

"Oh no, what happened?" he asked.

"Skales stole their powers," Ali told him.

Sam left and returned moments later with Kai and Skylor. The group was later joined by Jay, Nya and Cole. They ran to their kids.

"Where's Lloyd?" Ali asked.

"Back at home, he didn't want Skales to hurt anyone, like he said in the threat," Zane explained.

"We need to find where he's keeping their powers," Sam said.

"Agreed, Jay, Zane, come on," Kai cried.

Ali lifted up William, Nya lifted up Jason, Cole lifted up Brock and Skylor lifted up Kyra.

"Guys," Ali cried, shooting ice to hold of the snakes charging at them. "They need their powers ASAP."

"Come with us, hurry," Kai cried.

The group ran together towards a storage room. Kai and Sam kicked the door down and saw the vials containing the powers.

"Break them!" Ali cried, blocking the snakes attacks at the door.

Kai dropped the tray holding them, and they shattered. The aura's returned to their respective owners as they woke up.

"We need to get out of her, NOW!" Ali cried.

"Spinjitzu," William suggested.

Everyone smiled. Kai held onto Skylor and everyone ran down the halls.

"NINJAGO!" they cried as the hall filled with multiple mini tornados.

Snakes either ran or were lying on the floor after getting hit. The group made it out of the sewers.

"There's the way out," Kai pointed to a ladder.

"Hurry, they're coming," William said.

Everyone started up the ladder, but Kyra was the last one.

"Come on, Kyra," William cried, worried.

She was nearing the top when a crack was heard. The rung she held onto was breaking under her. It broke and she fell.

"Kyra!" Kai screamed.

She landed in a net, held by the Serpentine. She thrashed around, unable to escape. The snakes started climbing the ladder.

"There's no time, we have to go," Ali said.

"But Kyra," Kai started.

"We'll come back for her, I promise, but we have to get the others back first," Skylor told Kai.

Kai looked back at the sewers, then to Skylor and nodded. They ran after the rest of them towards Lloyd's house. Kai was regretting leaving Kyra in their clutches, but he didn't really have a choice.

* * *

Kyra struggled in the net as she was brought back to the Serpentine's base.

"Well, well, well," Skales grinned, seeing the younger red ninja. "Look who got left behind."

Kyra stared at him, terrified. She was trapped, alone.

"I can still do my plan with just one of you," Skales said.

"No," Kyra cried.

"Lock her up, chains and all," Skales ordered.

Kyra struggled in the net, trying to break free. They tossed her in a cell and a Serpentine walked in after her. She was still tangled in the net as the door closed, leaving her trapped in a cell with two snakes.

"No, let go of me," Kyra cried, fighting against the snakes as they untangled her from the net.

Once Kyra was free of the net, she took a fighting stance. She did spinjitzu and sent the snakes flying into the walls. She ran out of the cell, since it was unlocked, and made a break for the exit.

"Ah ha!" Skales cheered, grabbing Kyra. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Let go of me," Kyra yelled.

"You aren't going anywhere," Skales said.

"I escaped fair and square," Kyra yelled.

"Not exactly," Skales grinned.

Skales pulled out a needle and jabbed it into Kyra's neck. She screamed in pain as Skales injected the serum into her.

"That should take care of you for now," Skales said as Kyra blacked out.

Skales carried her back to the cell. He tossed her inside and watched as she was chained up inside.

"Put this over her mouth, I'm tired of her screaming," Skales said, handing a snake a piece of fabric.

The snake tied it around her mouth as she started waking up. She gave muffled cries, fighting the chains.

"It's vengestone, their no escaping that," Skales grinned, watching her struggle. "I'll be back soon, stay put and try not to hurt yourself."

Skales walked away, laughing. Kyra tried to break free from the chains, but was unable to. She was alone, no one to sooth her, no one to save her. Would she ever be saved?

 _ **I have the rest of this story planned out and it will be a little longer yet. About three or four more chapters. Many surprises and twists in these stories. If you haven't noticed, I will be making this a Trilogy. Book two will be called Bring the Team Together and Book three will be called Battle for the Elements.**_

 _ **Question: What's going to happen to Kyra?**_

 _ **I hope you're enjoying this. Shout outs to the two people who have been reviewing in every single chapter, Mayor of Ninjago City and Dasher Girl.**_

 _ **Dasher Girl: Of course many secrets have yet to be revealed. There is so much to learn about all these characters.**_

 _ **Mayor of Ninjago City: I will try my best to include Cole, but I can assure you that Kai will be in these stories a lot.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone for all you support. I really do appreciate everything.**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my little boy."  
"Dad, I'm not little," William moaned.

"He has a point," Ali chuckled, placing a hand on William's shoulder.

"Why must you always agree with him?" Lloyd smiled.

"Just come here, TeddyBear," Ali smiled, pulling all three of them into a family hug.

Kai tried to smile, but it was difficult. He missed his kids.

"Um….." a voice said in the doorway.

"Hey Adam," Jason replied.

"Hey, is my sister here?" he asked. "She never made it home."

Jason and Adam walked into the living room and he froze up at the sight of his parents.

"M-M-Mom! Dad!" He stuttered out.

"Adam," Skylor smiled, tears falling from her cheeks.

She hugged her son, Kai joined them. They both had tears in their eyes, tears of joy to see their son again.

"How are you…." Adam started.

"It was all set up by the snakes," Skylor said. "We're alive and with you. That's all that matters at the moment."  
"Ok, so onto saving Kyra," Lloyd said.

"If we go in, they'll be sure to notice us," Zane noted.

"He's right," Jay added.

"I took that into view," Lloyd said, "so only the kids will be going unless they say otherwise."

The kids looked at each other.

"I'm in," William agreed.

"Me too," Jason cheered.

"It's for Kyra, so of course," Brock smiled.

"We can do this," Sam cheered.

"I'll help," Adam added.

Everyone turned to Adam.

"I'm still technically a kid," Adam said. "Plus, Kyra's my sister. I'm helping them, whether you like it or not."

"No, your help will be great," William commented, the others nodding in agreement.

"Great, good luck kids," Lloyd said.

"And please come back in one piece," Ali added.

"NINJAGO!" the kids yelled as they ran outside and ran back towards the library.

"Make you guys think of anyone," Kai chuckled.

"Us, eager to get into battle and save on another," Cole smiled.

"I think they'll make a great team," Jay added.

"And Lloyd will make a great Sensei for them," Zane added.

"Guys, you helped me get to where I am now," Lloyd chuckled. "It's you guys who should be thanked."  
"You all played a role in getting everyone to where they are now," Ali cut in. "You all are important to everything you achieved as a team."

They smiled at each other. Those smiles didn't last long since the news came on.

"Breaking News!" a reporter said.

"Oh what now?" Jay moaned, turning to the TV.

Everyone stared in shock at the sighs unfolding on the screen.

"Only a couple minutes ago, the old library building went up in flames," the news reporter said. "The fire is being controlled, but people are being evacuated from the area."

"How it started is still a mystery," the head fireman said. "No one knows."

"If you have any ideas of who started it, alert the authorities ASAP," the news reporter said.

"You don't think," Lloyd started.

"No, they couldn't have," Zane replied.

"They must have," Cole said.

"But how," Jay asked.

Kai's eyes were wide. He knew who did it and how. He knew those flames all too well. How could those snakes have done this to her.

"The ninja are on scene and doing what they can to help put out the fire,"the news reporter said.

"Those snakes are going to pay," Kai muttered to himself. "They'll pay for what they did to her."

* * *

Kyra struggled against the chains. She knew the others would save her, eventually. Her father wouldn't allow them to just leave her behind.

"It's time," Skales said, standing outside of the cell.

Kyra saw a collar in Skales' hands. Her eyes widened, scared.

"You're going to be mine," Skales cheered.

He place the collar on Kyra. Once it clicked together, she collapsed. Her muffled screams of pain made the evil snake grin. Once it stopped, Kyra was on her knees, eyes closed.

"Kyra," Skales said.

He removed to fabric that covered her mouth. Her eyes slowly opened and a smile spread across Skales' face.

"It worked," Skales cheered. "It worked!"  
Kyra stood up as Skales undid the chains. Kyra's eyes weren't their normal amber colour, but a piercing bright red. Skales was in control of her. She wasn't able to stop him. She said nothing as Skales lead her out.

"Burn the library to the ground," Skales ordered her. "Stop the others from breaking in here again."

Kyra nodded. She climbed up to the surface, right by the old building. SHe never thought twice. She shot multiple fireballs at the old building, it quickly going up in flames. She smiled and ran into a nearby bush to watch everything unfold. Fire Trucks arrived at the scene.

"Master will be so pleased with my work," she said, proud of herself.

She slipped away, into the sewers once again, returning to the serpentine base. She was completely unaware that what she just did was helping the wrong side.

 _ **Yeah, they turned Kyra and are using her.**_

 _ **Question: Will the others end up fighting Kyra? Will this create issues for them?**_

 _ **Shout outs to Dasher girl and The Mayor of Ninjago City.**_

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	10. Chapter 10

"Who would do this?" Jason asked.

"No clue," Brock replied.

"I feel like these flames aren't normal," William commented.

Then a Flashback occurred in William's head. He suddenly remembered where he had seen those flames before. The park earlier that week.

"No, they couldn't have," William cried in disbelieve as the final flame died out.

"William, what are you talking about?" Brock asked.

"I think someone's lost it," Jason added.

"Those flames, aren't natural," William claimed. "They're man made."

"Yeah, so…." Sam said, waiting for WIlliam to finish.

"I saw them at the park when the snakes attacked," William said. "In Kyra's spinjitzu."

"You don't mean," Jason started.

"They could have turned Kyra, our own friend, against us," Sam finished for his speechless friend.

"We have to hurry," William said. "We have to rescue Kyra, before it's too late."  
They opened a manhole into the sewer system, one by one climbing in. They followed a path, along the walls. Once they heard the snakes voices, they knew that they were close.

"Bravo," Skales cheered. "Those ninja won't figure out our plan. They'll never stop us, since we have one of them on our side."

"They've turned Kyra," Sam said. "Don't harm her, we have to find a way to save her."  
William nodded in agreement. He wanted this to be the end of the snakes. They were never to cause problems ever again after this.

William, Sam, Brock and Jason snuck in the shadows until the groups dispersed, leaving an opening for them to attack. They charged at Skales, only for a cage to fall onto them.

"I even said it," Skales said. "They wouldn't see it coming."  
"You knew we were listening," William cried.

"Of course," Skales said. "Kyra, you know what to do with them."  
Kyra nodded, approaching them. A snake handed her a taser, scaring the others.

"Kyra, snap out of it!" William yelled.

"William, it's pointless," Sam said. "She won't listen to you. She's being control by Skales."  
Jason suddenly screamed and fell. Kyra stood on the other side of the cage, electricity flowing through the taser. Then WIlliam saw the collar on her neck. He needed to get it off the get Kyra back.

"Get away from the bars!" Brock yelled.

They all crowded into the center of the small cage. They were just out of Kyra's reach, so she walked inside the cage. William ran into a corner as Brock fell. Kyra went for Sam, leaving William to make an escape plan. He snuck towards the door Kyra came in through, trying not to be seen. He made the dash, only to heard Sam scream. He made it to the door, but Kyra grabbed his arm.

"No! Please!" William begged.

"Begging," Skales chuckled. "What, scared of a taser. Bring him to me."  
Kyra pulled WIlliam's hands behind him, forcing him towards Skales. William tried to break free, but couldn't.

"You try anything and the power level on the taser will go up," Skales warned. "You're father was a large pest to the serpentine, and you'll pay for it."  
William gulped. That's when an idea came to him.

"Why me, you can just make my father pay," William asked.

"It wouldn't affect the ninja who defend this pathetic world today," Skales replied. "Plus, you new friend here will be doing it, against her will."  
WIlliam's eyes widened. Kyra was going to kill him. No, he had to stop this, here and now.

"How about I make you a deal then?" William said.

"A deal, I'm listening," Skales said.

"A fight, me versus any opponent of your choice," William said. "I win, we are free, including Kyra, and you are to never bother the civilians again."

"And if I win, I can kill you, and the other ninja of your generation," Skales grinned, "in front of all of Ninjago City."

William gulped. This was up to him.

"Deal," William said.

"Deal," Skales agreed.

Skales smirked at William, not realizing the mistakes being made.

"And you said whoever I want," Skales hissed. "So I choose Kyra."

"What!" WIlliam screamed.

"Anyone I want, and she's who I want you to fight," Skales smiled in victory. "You're rules. Let the fight begin!"  
William was released from Kyra's grasp as she took a fighting stance. She was ready to do this. William wasn't ready though.

Kyra charged at William, a flaming fist, just missing his face. He shot an energy ball back at her. He had no choice. She landed face first on the ground. Then he remembered something from Music Class.

" _You said you hurt yourself," WIlliam started. "What did you hurt?"_

" _I broke my ankle in May," Kyra sighed. "It still comes back to hurt me."_

William snapped back into reality just in time to dodge a punch. He jumped, kicking Kyra in the back of the head. She toppled to the ground.

"William!" Sam screamed. "What are you doing?!"

"Saving us," William replied.

He grabbed Kyra by her right ankle, the one she broke, swinging her against a wall. Kyra kit the wall, screaming in pain.

William's eyes widened, seeing he had displaced her ankle. It was turning black and blue. William pulled out a shuriken, aiming at the right spot.

"I hope this works," he said to himself.

He shot it, watching as it hit Kyra's neck. It cracked the collar, splitting it. Kyra snapped back, not knowing what had just happened. She then started holding her ankle in pain. William notice the shuriken had also made a fair sized gash in her arm.

"No, no, no!" Skales yelled, realizing he had lost.

"A deals a deal," William said. "Now we're free to leave and you can't both us ever again."

"Fine," Skales groaned in defeat.

William released Sam, Jason and Brock from the cage. Skales had disappeared, so they just went to helping Kyra.

"I'll call for an ambulance," Sam said.

He stepped aside as Brock and WIlliam helped Kyra up.

"Don't put weight on your foot," Brock warned Kyra.

"It's too much, I can't walk," Kyra cried in pain.

Brock sighed and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style. Kyra held back screams of pain.

"An ambulance will meet us by the old hospital," Sam said.

"Quickly." William said.

They ran for the way out, Brock being careful with Kyra as she held on tightly. Once they arrived, Jason pushed the manhole cover aside, climbing out first, Sam close behind him.

"Guys! Over here!" Jason yelled to the paramedics.

Brock and WIlliam were trying to figure out how to get Kyra out as the paramedics arrived at the manhole.

"We're going to send down a rope, tie the injured girl to it and we'll pull her out," a paramedic called to them.

"Kyra, everything will be Ok," William assured her. "We'll be right behind you."

"Jason, go get our parents and meet us at the hospital!" Brock called to him.

"I'm on it, see you there!" Jason replied, running towards the Garmadon household.

Brock and William watched as a rope was lowered down to them. WIlliam noticed the harness attached to it. He strapped Kyra into it as Brock held her, not wanting her to get hurt more.

"You climb up after her," Brock told William.

WIlliam nodded and as Kyra was slowly lifted up, WIlliam stayed close behind her. Once they were at the top, the paramedics loaded Kyra onto a stretcher, carrying her into the ambulance.

"Would one of you three like to come with us?" a paramedic asked.

"No, but if we could follow behind, that would be great," Sam said.

He created a ball of white energy, which changed into a snowmobile. William and Brock did the same, William creating a dirt bike and Brock an ATV.

"Alright, I'll alert the police," the paramedic said, climbing in the driver's seat of the ambulance. "A5 to Police HQ. We have some people following us to the hospital, to bikes and a four wheeler."

"Ten-four," the police officer replied.

"Ok, let's move out," the paramedic said.

The lights flew on, sirens blaring loudly as the ambulance sped away. William, Brock and Sam stayed close behind. They just hoped that Kyra would be Ok.

 _ **And there you go. Another chapter. I will hopefully update once more before I go on vacation. The latest chapter for Secret Realm has a big thing about my trip and I will be away for a while. I will try to avoid cliff hangers before I leave so there won't be a big question like what's going to happen to them, but I will try to leave something. When I get back, I will probably update a few chapters right away. I hope you enjoy and I will hopefully update once more before my trip.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A long chapter to finish of Book one of Elementalists before I leave. Enjoy!**_

Speeding through stoplights and stop signs towards the hospital, passing many cars, Jason saw his teammate while he was with everyone's parents in a mini-van.

"That would be them," Lloyd sighed.

"I hope they were given permission to follow the ambulance," Zane mumbled to himself.

"I do to, Zane," Cole said.

They started following the ambulance, not speeding of course. They arrived at the hospital, seeing Sam waiting outside for them.

"Oh great, you're here," Sam said, relieved.

"Where's my daughter?" Kai asked, worried.

"Inside being looked after by the doctors," Sam replied.

"Is she OK?" Skylor asked.

"She'll be fine," Sam replied. "A small cut on her arm and her ankle needs to be put back into position. That's all."  
Kai sighed in relief, it wasn't too bad. Sam lead them inside where they saw a nurse waiting with William and Brock.

"Kai," the nurse smiled. "It's been a while."  
"I guess it has been," Kai replied.

"Come, I'll take you to your daughter," she smiled.

Kai followed the nurse behind some doors, leaving everyone else in the waiting room. William curled up beside his mother, feeling really guilty for hurting Kyra like he did. He didn't say anything, but Ali could tell that something was wrong.

"WIlliam, why don't we go get you something to eat," Ali said.

"Ok," William sighed.

He got up with his mother and walked away from the group. He was holding back tears, not wanting to cry in front of anyone.

"William, something's wrong," Ali said. "You never act this way."

"I just feel bad for Kyra," William mumbled.

"William, she'll be fine," Ali told her son.

"But it's all my fault that she's hurt," William said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

They started down a staircase to the lunch area.

"What makes you think that?" Ali asked, stopping her son.

"I pulled her ankle, knowing it would hurt her, but I did it anyways," WIlliam said, crying.

"But you had no choice," someone said behind them. "Skales turned her against us and made you fight her. You had to do something to stop her once and for all without hurting her badly."  
William saw Sam standing on the stairs behind them. He looked down at his feet, ashamed with himself.

"William, don't let that get you down," Sam said, walking up to William. "If it's anyone's fault, it's Skales for turning her and making you fight her."  
"Son," Ali said, making William looked up at her. "You're the leader of your team, and sometimes you'll be left in a difficult place. Usually involving two options; hurt a teammate or allow the world to be destroyed. You made the right decision and Kyra will forgive you. She knows you had to do it."

William nodded, not saying a word. He still felt as though he could have done something else to stop her. He looked at the ground, biting his lip. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Let's just get some food and we'll talk about this later," William sighed.

Ali shook her head, defeated. She walked towards the Tim Hortons line, Sam and William behind her. William didn't speak, he just stood beside Sam.

"Ms. Garmadon," Sam said, being poliet. "I think William and I are going to go for a walk."  
"Alright, I'll get the food and meet you two back in the waiting room," Ali said.

Sam took William by the arm, pulling him away from everyone. He lead them outside and the started walking.

"Sam, where are we going?" William asked.

"You'll see," Sam said.

They continued walking down the street, alone. Sam lead William into the library, towards a certain section.

"History, why are we here?" William moaned.

"I wanted to show you something," Sam said.

He scanned the shelves, finding a specific book. William noticed it had their parents, the original ninja, on the cover.

"Come, let's take a seat," Sam said, leading WIlliam to a couch.

They sat and Sam opened the book.

"The Tournament of Elements," William questioned.

"You're father, along with the other's fathers, all we're tricked into thinking my father was alive and trapped on an island," Sam explained. "They entered a tournament, full of many different elemental masters, to rescue my father."

He flipped to a page near the end and read it. "When Kai, Jay, Neuro, Paleman, Shadow and Griffin were caught by Chen and their powers taken, Skylor had Chen, her father, release Kai to help with their plans. Kai had to choose what to do, help them and find a way to stop them in the process or refuse and cause the end of the world. He created a fake alliance with Chern, to get on his good side. He helped Chen catch Lloyd, making Lloyd think Kai had turned on him. Meanwhile, he had actually made Skylor turn on Chen, allowing them to defeat Chen and restore everyone's powers."

"So, Kai harmed Lloyd in a way to save the world," Sam explained. "And you're father forgave Kai, didn't he."  
"I guess he did," William sighed. "But he wasn't the leader."  
"But it just proves that sometimes you have to make hard decisions that could mean hurting a teammate to save the world," Sam to William.

"I guess you have a point," William sighed.

They sat and looked at everything their parents had done together. William spent a while reading about his grandfather. Nowhere did it ever mention his real name though. Then William came across a book labelled Sky Pirates. He pulled it out, but it was empty.

"Sam, why is this book empty?" William asked.

"Which on is that?" Sam asked.

"It says Sky Pirates," William read.

"That book has been a mystery," Sam said. "Jay and Nya keep claiming there was something that happened there, but no one knows what they're talking about."

"Strange," William said. "Maybe something happened to make everyone forget about it."  
"If you want to look into it, go ahead, but you'll only be wasting your time," Sam said, walking away.

William looked from Sam to the old book in his hands. He looked back up to see Sam had gone off to look at other books. William carried the book over to the desk, wanting to know more about it.

"Excuse me," he said to the lady.

"Yes, can I help you?" she replied, looking up from the computer.

"Can I borrow this book?" William asked.

She looked at the book, seeing which book it was. She shook her head.

"Keep it," she replied. "It's just taking up room on the shelf. The Sky Pirates are just a myth."

William was taken back by the librarian's comment. He eventually shrugged it off and slid it into his backpack. He went back off to find Sam.

"I'm going to talk to Jay and Nya, get some history to fill out the book and return it," William told himself.

"Shall we return to the hospital and check in on everyone," Sam said, seeing William approach him.

William nodded, smiling. Then Sam's communicator beeped. He answered it.

"Hey Sam," Jason said. "Where are you?"

"The library with William," Sam replied, William looking over his shoulder. "We were just about to come back to check in on you guys."

"We're actually leaving," Jason said. "So, meet us at home."  
"Got'cha," Sam smiled. "See you guys there."  
Jason hung up the call.

"Let's get going," Sam said to William.

They walked out of the library.

"Hey kids, have fun with that book," the librarian called as they walked out.

"What does she mean by that?" Sam asked William.

"The Sky Pirates book," William replied, quietly. "She's letting me have it."

"You know that it's all just a myth that Jason's parents believe in," Sam told him as they began their short walk home.

"I know, but I just thought that I could use the book for…...other things," William lied.

"Alright," Sam sighed, unsure.

They walked, chatting about other things, until they were on the street William lived on.

"So, you're sure Kyra will forgive me?" William asked Sam.

"Of course," Sam said. "You had no other option."

William nodded as they walked up to the doorstep. Sam opened the door to reveal Lloyd about to open it.

"Hey dad," William tried to smile.

"Come on in," Lloyd said.

The two teens walked inside and into the living room. Jason sat with Natalie and his parents. Natalie was fast asleep, Jason on the verge of sleep. Cole and Brock sat in the chairs beside the couch. Ali was in the kitchen with Zane, cooking some dinner.

"Where's Kyra?" Sam asked.

"Upstairs with Kai, Skylor and Adam," Brock replied. "She's just tired."  
William nodded. Zane walked in.

"I told you he would come back in one piece," Ali whispered to Lloyd, following Zane.

Lloyd chuckled, nudging Ali. William shivered at his parents being all lovey dovey with each other. Sam chuckled.

"Big brother!" Ella cried, running in and huggin Zane.

Zane placed the cookies on the coffee table, then lead Lloyd and Ali back into the kitchen.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" Zane asked them.

"They have to know sooner or later," Lloyd added.

"Once Kai and Skylor bring their kids back downstairs, we'll…"

"Kyra, come on!" Kai cried for the living room.

"I'm not tired dad! You can't make me sleep!" Kyra yelled back.

Then a loud thump and a crash was heard from in the living room. Lloyd, Zane and Ali rushed out to see Kyra had fallen on top of William and Sam. They were in a tangled mess, laughing.

"Since everyone is here, we have something to tell you," Lloyd said.

"Kids, listen up please," Kai hushed William, Sam and Kyra.

The tree sat up and Ella snuggled up with Sam. Sam laid his head onto Ella's.

"There is something we haven't been very honest about," Ali sighed. "Zane doesn't actually have two kids. Sam is his true kid, but…."  
"Ella is our daughter," Lloyd finished.

The room was silent. Everyone was in complete shock.

"You mean.." Jay started.

"Ella is the new elemental princess," Ali concluded.

Everyone's eyes turned to the young brunette who sat on Sam's lap. Sam stared at the ground.

"Father, why didn't you tell me?' Sam mumbled, tears forming in his eyes.

"I didn't know how to, nor did I want to expose and possibly put our family in danger," Zane explained to his son. "It was for the best that you thought she was you sister. For everyone in this room."  
"So, you're not my daddy," Ella asked Zane.

"No, I'm not sweetie," Zane replied. "Lloyd is and your true brother is William."  
"You three have been keeping this secret since Ella was born!" Kai cried out.

"It's a long story," Ali told him. "We'll explain everything."

"You better," Kai said.

"When Ella was born," Ali started. "William was still unconscious from the training session. He never met Ella as his true sister. When she was born, Lloyd and I knew she was the new princess. Not wanting her to go through the same issues I faced of being hunted by many villains most of her life, we hid her away."  
"She was given to me," Zane continued. "Because Sam's cousin was suppose to be moving in with us. When she was sent to live with someone else, we just didn't tell him and made him think Ella was his cousin, or new sister."

"Now that the team is back together, we thought it was time for the big reveal," Lloyd finished. "Everyone needed to know at some point, and now was the time."

"It all makes sense," Skylor said.

Everyone agreed, happy to see everyone reuniting as family again. Then Jay spoke up.

"Well, it seems like trouble is starting to stir here again," he said. "So Nya and I have been talking, and we thought, since we live a ways away, that Jason stays here to train under you, Lloyd."

"That's sounds like a great idea, and you guys can focus on little Natalie," Lloyd smiled.  
"Brock, do you want to do the same?' Cole asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Brock cheered.

"I'm in, if it's Ok with my father," Sam added.

"Yes, it's perfectly fine," Zane smiled at his son.

"So Kai, Kyra, what's your decision?" Ali asked.

Kai looked at Skylor.

"It's for the best if she were to stay with the team here," Skylor told him. We just live on the other side of Jamanikai so."

"I guess if she want's to," Kai sighed.

"Of course I do," Kyra said.

"So it's settled," Ali said. "Starting tomorrow, the new generation of ninja will live here, in our monastery. Sam, Jason, Brock and Kyra, welcome to the family."

The teenage ninja celebrated, excited.

"Everyone can rest in their own beds tonight, and we'll see everyone tomorrow," Lloyd announced.

"It's getting late so we best separate and everyone return home," Cole added.

"Agreed, see everyone tomorrow," Jay said.

With that, everyone left for their homes. William watched as Sam, the final person left his sight. Ella climbed up onto a chair beside him, waving to everyone as they left.

"So sis, what do you want to do?" William asked his new sister.

"Hide and seek!" Ella chuckled.

"Alright, I'll count, you go hide," William smiled.

And with that, families were brought together, missions were accomplished and the new team was assembled. But for William, Kyra, Sam, Jason and Brock, their adventures were only beginning.

 _ **I'm not going to leave any questions today. I will write some for book two on my Vacation, but I will mostly focus on Secret Realm. I really hope everyone is enjoying this story so far and will keep their eyes open for the next book.**_

 _ **Elementalists: Bringing the Team Together (Book two)**_

 ** _See everyone again soon, since this might be my last update before my big trip. I'm working tomorrow and Tuesday, then i leave on Wednesday. I hope you enjoy and remember, I'm always writing._**

 ** _Review and Sweetheart114 signing out for a while. Bye!_**


End file.
